


第一课：Heartbeats下（超黄）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 淑女的品德 [2]
Category: srrx
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *张超x黄子弘凡，张超x高杨*超黄双性转，超杨中张超单性转*预警见文章开头





	第一课：Heartbeats下（超黄）

预警：  
*脏，OOC  
*姐妹磨逼again？  
*Dirty talk  
*捆绑，轻微鞭打，轻微调教  
*浴室+失禁play  
*超级羊羊女上男  
*不看BDSM的现在点退出还来得及  
*开心就好不要太当真

4.  
出地铁站后，张超点上了今天的第一根薄荷烟。

白色的烟雾散在晚风中，漂亮姐姐脸上的表情小学妹努力瞪大眼睛也看不真切。

黄子弘凡单手拎着书包，走路的姿势有些别扭，湿润的私处和底裤面料不时地摩擦。风调皮地从少女腿间穿过，还沾着黏液的大腿内侧凉意阵阵。

突然，她把手伸到了张超面前，“我也要来一口！”

昏黄的路灯把衬衣染黄，漂亮姐姐笑了，肩头的夜幕向天地无限延展。

一口白烟裹着颗粒分明的薄荷质感喷在黄子弘凡的脸上，张超把剩下的半根烟塞进了小姑娘手里，笑意越发晦暗不明。

阿黄学妹猛地吸了一口，又苦又冲的烟冲进了鼻腔，清凉薄荷在最后才缓缓登场。

小姑娘果不其然地呛着了，她一路咳一路小跑地跟着张超往小区走。

而大姐姐像是刻意晾着她一样一言不发。

初夏的晚上像井水冰凉，少女本不该视死如归浸入这良夜。

5.  
站在玄关处的黄子弘凡有些局促，张超家比她想象中要大，不像是独居，但家具和摆设又很少，看上去有些空荡荡的。

大姐姐把一双拖鞋扔到了她面前，“穿这双将就一下。”

「反正一会儿连衣服都不一定需要。」

这双拖鞋对女生而言确实有些大，啪嗒啪嗒走进客厅的黄子弘凡看着张超把烟盒打火机扔到茶几上。

客厅中央的大沙发是纯正的黑色，仿佛任何落上的白都要被公开绞杀。

「这个姐姐对黑色到底有什么执念啊？连买绳子都要黑的...」

“我去卧室换个衣服，你帮我把绳子蜡烛拿进来。”

“好！”

刚踏进卧室的黄子弘凡被张超一把推到了立式衣柜上，又一下凑了过来，面对面两人挨得很近，带着压迫性的鼻息喷在了小姑娘脸上。

张超又听到了黄子弘凡突然加速的心跳。

漂亮姐姐的手劲儿很大，直接捏上了小姑娘的臀瓣，隔着一层裙子也能感受到少女躯体特有的弹性和柔软。

她很满意。

下一秒，张超松开了黄子弘凡，后退几步拉开了一小段距离，薄唇轻启：

“脱。”

“？”

“脱衣服不会吗？”

“...”

大姐姐看小姑娘迟迟不动，直接从包装袋里抽出了那捆红绳，又是熟悉的对折抻绳，又是熟悉的“啪！”的一声。

红绳狠狠地抽在身后的衣柜上，张超一字一顿：

“先，脱，上，衣。”

黄子弘凡被那清脆一响吓得不轻，她认命地扒掉了短袖，单薄的布料落在地上。

少女酥胸被裹在米色文胸里，不大，但又挺又翘。

小姑娘低头绞着手指，局促地躲着追着自己每个动作的赤裸目光。

漂亮姐姐愈发凶狠，又抻了抻绳子，抬手一下抽在了衣柜上：

“抬头！看着我的眼睛。”

小姑娘一下对上了那双恶意满满的笑眼，一丝凉意窜上脊背。

张超拎着绳捆走上前，手摸上黄子弘凡的后背，下一秒胸衣落地，被大姐姐用脚尖勾起甩到一旁。

“接下来脱内裤。”

「啊？不脱裙子先脱底裤？」

张超仿佛会读心，开口补充：“我喜欢裙子被扒下来的那刻——”

“那种一切尽收眼底的感觉。”

「惹。」

黄子弘凡微微弯腰把内裤褪到了膝盖。

“停。”

正准备抬腿把内裤脱下来的小妹妹僵在原地，「这又是要干嘛...」

张超走上前，直接把手探进了裙底。

没有布料的遮挡，中指直接挤进了阴唇间，有些冰凉的指腹从褶皱中部向后滑去，又在快触到会阴时夏然而止。

原路返回的手指一路轻轻触碰，浅尝辄止的快感激得小姑娘头皮发麻。

指尖还戳了一下阴蒂，黄子弘凡挂着内裤的双膝登时一软，差点跪下。

张超全程面不改色地注视着小姑娘瞪得圆滚滚的眼。

中指上全是少女私处的黏液，大姐姐直接翻手抓住裙摆一把扯下，裙子也滑到了膝盖处。

张超微微抬腿，连内裤带短裙一起踩到了地上。

绳捆松开，鲜红散落。

“跪下。”

跪在衣柜前的黄子弘凡一丝不挂。

“腿分开。”

青春肉体如六月晚熟的枇杷，酸甜可口。

饱满的汁水在枝杈间暗流汹涌。

6.  
和某位热爱鞭打的好姐妹不同，张超抽人只是为了震慑。

她还是比较喜欢绑缚。

被绳子束缚的肉体会加倍鲜活，而遮遮掩掩的小反抗，则会让她更加兴奋暴力。

红色的棉绳从黄子弘凡胯下穿过，私处像是被强调一般用两股绳子分开，特意捆出了形状的还有臀瓣和胸部。

腰腹和胸前绳结交错，蜜色肉体像是沾上了草莓果酱，淫娃荡妇也要在这一刻浅笑低吟。

张超很满意自己的作品。

“这个松紧，适合新手。”

“我才不是新手！”

「跪着被捆都能碍手碍脚，你不新手谁他妈新手。」

对黄子弘凡性格不够了解的张超暂时没想好如何进行实质性的语言暴力。

所以她选择动手。

绳结扯一发动全身猝然收拢，小姑娘的手被紧紧绑到身后，胸膛被迫挺起，乳头发硬。

“站起来，去床上。”

张超靠在叠成方块的被子上，白嫩的双腿打开，她把双头按摩棒的一端抵在穴口上下摩擦，再借着润滑顶了进去。

「这按摩棒怎么也他妈是黑的。」

但黑色就真的很衬白，官能十分丰富。

大腿丰腴雪白，红润小口开合，深黑被反复吞吐。

漂亮姐姐红唇翕动：“坐上来。”

黄子弘凡原本想靠在大姐姐屈起来的腿面上，却被大腿往回一撞，直接趴到了张超胸口。

张超把手探到下身，抓着按摩棒缓缓顶进了小姑娘的阴道。

抹着润滑的假阴茎一寸寸没入，没有黄子弘凡预想中那么疼，但是阴道被一下一下挤开还是让她觉得下体阵阵痉挛。

她本以为张超会用手调教，却还是落入俗套地用道具操自己。

张超就着半躺的姿势慢慢向上顶弄，这个姿势她不喜欢，因为黄子弘凡的脸埋在自己胸前，她看不到的表情。

大姐姐直起了腰，小姑娘也被迫坐直。女孩凌乱的发被撩到耳后——她小脸通红，但嘴唇还是倔强地咬着，十分抗拒发出任何呻吟。

「有点意思。」

张超的手摸上了眼前的艺术品——白色最好配黑，但蜜色肉体可以配红，湿漉漉的油画情欲均衡，比黑白画幅热烈百倍。

手指夹着乳头揉捏，由轻到重，下体的顶弄也缓缓跟上——现在这个角度让少女的表情变化一览无遗，所有细微的抽搐和神情尽收眼底。

黄子弘凡把自己十分跳脱的联想力归功于艺术生的抽象思维。

明明已经被一波接一波的疼痛快感拍在了沙滩上，却总有一小部分意识在悬崖边缘左右横跳拼死叫嚣——从亿万年前第一条挣扎着爬上岸的鱼，到千万年前被小行星砸死的最后一只恐龙，凌乱跳跃的片段最终以过载死机结尾。

她觉得自己是一台过于老旧的黑白电视机，且信号连接失败，闪烁雪花断断续续梗在眼前。

下一秒，烟火在禁区绽开，大片饱满的色彩瞬间溢满了少女的世界。

心跳达到每秒130下时，阿黄学妹狂飙的肾上腺素会冲破一条名为“类似爱情”的界限。

为什么说是“类似”爱情呢？

因为不知什么时候摸出了薄荷烟还抽上了的漂亮姐姐薄唇微张：

“你比我男朋友有趣一些。”

「操！我这是当小三了吗！」

小太妹的刻薄本性终于暴露，她还没意识到连男人都能驯服的大姐姐是个多么凶残的猎手。

少女青春却舌如鸨妇：“姐姐你他妈有男朋友还跟我乱搞？”

「啧，嚣张的孩子真是欠调教。」

张超没有回答，只是又露出了那种令人心里发毛的微笑，腥甜如捕兽夹上残留的血肉。

黄子弘凡仿佛看到夏日暴雨中款款走来一只穿花衣的狐狸。

这只狐狸一口咬碎了自己的心脏。

7.  
黄子弘凡被张超揪着头发扔进了浴缸里。

捆在身后的手被解开，但双手被大姐姐一把擒住，手腕交叠被按在了墙上。

红绳反复拉扯勒得下体小嘴微张，花洒水流罩着整个私处细细密密地啃咬。

少女唇间终于泄出带着哭腔的求饶。

张超十分满意地贴着小姑娘的后背，她听见心脏伴着呻吟怦怦挑动，高歌一曲如糖甜蜜。

尿液涌出来的那一刻，张超立刻关掉了花洒，十分恶趣味地等着被玩到失禁的小姑娘作出反应。

温热的液体不受控制地顺着大腿根流下，黄子弘凡感觉某道隐秘的心理防线被一下击溃。

绷紧的蜜色肌肤微微颤抖，突然安静的浴室里能听到尿液一股一股溅在浴缸内壁上，声音清晰到黄子弘凡全身哆嗦逃无可逃。

强烈的阴蒂高潮，被人注视着失禁的羞耻感，再佐以各种各样的不甘心像胡椒研磨器一样对着鼻腔一顿翻搅，直接把眼泪给逼了出来。

身后的张超一只手还抓着黄子弘凡交叠的手腕按在墙上，另一只手却不想放过地探向了下腹，揉捏着轻轻起伏的肚皮：

“怎么样？学会好好说话了吗？”

被欺负惨了的小妹妹跪在浴缸里开始嚎啕大哭，真的好委屈。

「小姑娘的自尊心不比成年男人，可能还是要温柔呵护一下。」

解着绳子的张超被迫自我反省——失禁play对新手而言可能确实太过羞耻。

初夏的一场暴雨把迟到的懵懂春日冲进了张超的生活。

从嚣张的反抗到幼稚的臣服——张超十分享受这种游刃有余的控制感。

以及那鲜活涌动的少女心跳。

8.  
送走了黄子弘凡，张超回到家中。

眼眶红红明显还没缓过来小姑娘废话真多，在小区门口还腆着脸要联系方式。

张超当然拒绝了。

但她早就把自己的雨伞留在了成人用品店，随时都有找过去的理由。

没有开灯，张超摸黑走向了茶几。

今晚的第三根薄荷烟被点燃。

两指夹着烟，她抱着腿斜靠在沙发上，盯着玄关愣愣出神。

小妹妹离开十分钟后，大姐姐的同居男友回家了。

门锁转动的声音从玄关传来，一丝走廊的亮光被带进屋内，又随着“啪嗒”一声合入黑暗。

他知道张超在家，熟悉的薄荷烟味昭告着女友的存在。

「诶？我的拖鞋呢？」

他的拖鞋在女友调教小姑娘时被一脚踢到了床底下。

男人的声音跟长相一样温柔，还抓着雨伞的他把公文包放到了鞋柜上：

“抱歉啊，忙季要核对的报表太多，今天财务部全员加班，没办法跟你一起回家。”

“我看傍晚还突然下雨了，你带伞了吗？”

“没淋湿吧？”

半晌死寂后，他等来了一个简短的回复——

“跪下。”

清冷的女声从客厅那端传来，带着些许怒意。

“...”

昏暗的室内辨不清身影，但蜷在沙发上的张超缓缓直起了身。忽明忽暗的火星被抛入玻璃水杯，烟灰四散，逐渐沉底。

“听不懂人话是吗？我让你跪下！”

雨伞脱手，双膝重重地磕向瓷砖，男人直接跪在了玄关入口。

骨与瓷结实相撞，音色清亮，湿漉漉的伞倒在身旁，漫开一小滩水，一点一点浸湿了黑色西裤。

恐惧绷紧了神经。

但他居然在期待着下一个指令。

“脱。”

修长的手指颤抖地伸向衬衫领口。

高杨隔着衣服都能摸到自己疯狂的心跳。

-第一课END-

【淑女的品德】Heartbeats——真正的淑女要在意中人面前控制好自己的心跳。


End file.
